1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing closure and a dispensing closure-container package. More particularly, this invention relates to a twist-to-open type of dispensing closure and dispensing closure-container package.
2. State of the Art
There is a wide variety of twist-to-open types of closures available, most of which employ a base member which is threaded onto or snapped over the container neck and a cap member which threads onto the base member to provide axial movement of the cap for opening and closing. Such closures normally have an excessive height and require complex molds.
In other twist-to-open closures, the closure cap is threaded onto the container neck, and a fitment is used to provide closing and opening of the dispensing orifice. Quite often, the cap is completely unthreaded from the container neck in the opening process, and the user has no means for recognizing the open, dispensing position of the closure before such complete removal occurs.